heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy's House
Andy's House is the house where Andy, Molly and their mother live. It appears in Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. At the end of Toy Story, the family moves to a new house. Notable Locations Living Room The Living Room is where Andy has his birthday party and also plays with Woody. This is in the first house. Andy's Room Andy's Room is where all of Andy's toys are kept and where their stories and adventures begin in the films Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. Andy's Room is often used by Woody to hold a staff meeting for toys. In Toy Story, Andy shares a room with his baby sister Molly. A little later, a Buzz Lightyear action figure joins the toys in the room, and Buzz, unaware that he is a toy, thinks his "spaceship" has "crash-landed on a strange planet." It is later seen that Andy's room is located across the yard from Sid's room. At the end of the film, the toys settle in Andy's new room after the family moves to another house. In Toy Story 2, at Andy's new house, Andy has his own independent room. After Woody is kidnapped, the room is transformed into a Crime Scene Investigation by the rest of Andy's toys, with Hamm and Etch operating Exhibits A (in which Etch displays Woody, and Hamm states that Woody has been kidnapped) and B (in which Etch does, or rather attempts to do, a "roughest sketch of the kidnapper") and Mr. Potato Head running Exhibit F (in which he details the escape route of the kidnapper's vehicle) while Buzz attempts to decipher the message behind the vehicle's license plate to trace the vehicle and the kidnapper, who turns out to be Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn. At the end of the film, Jessie and Bullseye move to their new place in Andy's room. In Toy Story 3, set several years since the events of the second film, the same room is shown to be littered with more posters, photos, and drawings on the walls, but by the time the toys finally return to the room, the room has been cleared. Mrs. Potato Head has also left one of her eyes in Andy's room, which helps her see what Andy is doing while preparing to depart for college. At the end of the film, the toys move out of the room and then settle at their new home at Bonnie's house. Molly's Room Molly's Room is where Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie, Bo Peep, Bo Peep's Sheep and the rest of Molly's toys are kept in Toy Story 2''and ''Toy Story 3. In Toy Story, Molly at first did not have her own room, having to share a room with Andy. It was after the Davis' moved to a new home when she got her own room. This was not revealed in Toy Story, but in Toy Story 2 by Bo Peep while all the toys were searching for Woody's hat. Her room is never seen until Toy Story 3, when Molly is rummaging through her old toys. The Attic In the first movie, Mr. Potato Head tells Woody that Andy is going to put him in the attic because Buzz is his new favorite toy. In Toy Story 3, the Attic is the place where a seventeen-year-old Andy intends to put his toys, except Woody, in before leaving for college. When Woody and Buzz hold a staff meeting days before Andy's departure, they mention the attic as a place where they can all be together, being there for Andy. The games, the books, the old TV and the race-car track are all mentioned to be stored in the attic. However, at the end of the film, the toys end up not being stored in the attic, but at Bonnie's house, where Woody has thought it will be better for his friends. Trivia * On Andy's desk is Luxo, Sr. (the father lamp from Luxo, Jr.), painted red. * In the first level of the Toy Story 2 video game (which takes place at and is called "Andy's House"), the setup of Andy's bedroom closely resembles that of his old house from the first film, albeit with the star wallpaper from the second movie. * In Toy Story, when Buzz Lightyear demonstrates how he "flies," he bounces off the Ball from Luxo, Jr. * Before Buzz gets knocked out of the window, he runs away from a rolling globe, a reference to the film Raiders of the Lost Ark when Indiana Jones is running away from a giant, rolling boulder that chases him out of a temple in South America. During that scene, music from Raiders of the Lost Ark can also be heard. Also, a Wilhelm scream (a scream that is heard very often throughout the Indiana Jones movies) is heard after the lamp knocks Buzz out of the window. * The cloud wallpaper of Andy's first room also appears in Monsters, Inc. when Randall is practicing his camouflaging. * The TV on Andy's desk in Toy Story 2 has a game console on top that heavily represents a Super Nintendo. The second Toy Story begins with Rex playing a game on it. The most notable difference between the movie console and the real world one is that the buttons on the controller are different in the movie. * Mickey Mouse is seen on a giant blue clock. * The address of Andy's first house is unknown (never mentioned). * Andy's second house is located at 234 Elm Street, which is not mentioned until Toy Story 3. * The "Andy's House" level in the Toy Story 2 video game takes place in Andy's new house. Molly's cradle is still in the room, however. * The calendar in Andy's room used to show concept art from A Bug's Life in Toy Story and Toy Story 2, but now has a picture of Snot Rod (specifically, it is Snot Rod but without his eyes). Andy's calendar has also been shown to be in the month of August in all three Toy Story movies. * One of the posters in Andy's room shows Finn McMissile, a character in Cars 2. * On Andy's door is a sticker of a sign that reads "Newt Xing," a reference to the Pixar movie Newt, which was initially slated for release in June 2012, but has since been canceled. * A sign on top of the door that leads to Andy's closet reads "W. Cutting" for West Cutting Boulevard, which is the address in Richmond, CA, where Pixar headquarters is situated. * Andy's room is also seen in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. * On one of the walls in Andy's room is a banner that reads "P.U.", which stands for Pixar University, a professional-development program for Pixar employees. * A postcard pinned to a board atop Andy's dresser is from Carl and Ellie Fredricksen, two characters from Up. * One of the final shots of Toy Story 3 is a sky, which has a similar cloud pattern as the wallpaper in Andy's room in Toy Story. * The pictures of the attic, living room, kitchen, basement, garage, and backyard, shown in the gallery below, are from the Toy Story 2 Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue Action Game. They're not actually shown in any of the movies. Category:Locations Category:Toy Story locations Category:Homes Category:Buildings